Talk:Amon
Voice in the Darkness Isn't it the same thing as the Voice in the Darkness ? Because they are both from the void , and many other similarities . We can keep them apart from now , but I am sure they are the same . Andra2404 14:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC) It's plot role seems to be different. However, the name and use of Void powers is pretty similar. I think for now they have to remain separate, unless it confirms that it's been boxed up by the xel'naga or something. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) We should at least put some speculation that they may be the same entity. I believe they are, since the whole introduction of the Voice in the Darkness came in material which was meant to tie in with Sc2, also i have a better picture of the voice. http://i28.tinypic.com/21ainu8.jpg -- 15:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice image. Yoink! We don't know if Voice in the Darkness had anything to do with StarCraft II' I vaguely recall an interview saying it was a one-off, but it was a chat that appears to have fallen off of Blizzplanet. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) This appears to probably be the same thing as the (both are ancient, powerful, evil Void entities and are called Dark Voice or Voice in the Darkness and the story about the Voice in the Darkness ends with it still alive, both of them are especially hostile to the xel'naga and protoss and want to control or destroy everything, and there is not any difference between the 2 that I have noticed), but if they are separate entities, it is unclear which one the is referring to when it says "I hear an ancient voice, whispering from the Void, and it chills my lightless heart..." since those qualities could easily apply to either entity. --The Overmind 08:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I actually intend to shift the reference, as there's three entities the quote could refer to (the Voices and the Supreme Watchmaker). As for the identity crisis, they could be, but like Duran and Narud, it's far safer to list them as seperate individuals for now.--Hawki 08:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The timing for it to be the same thing as the Voice in the Darkness entity is all wrong. It was trapped before the zerg went crazy. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Furthermore, it has hinted that it was a fallen xel'naga, which would definitely make it different from the KL-2 entity. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Void Entity I think more emphasis should be placed on speculation. Isn't the Fallen One being a void based entity entirely that? If we're meant to represent the Starcraft universe as we know it to be, should we call speculation fact? Bix.316 13:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure why it's called a Void entity, but I think it's because Zeratul referred to its followers as the "Hounds of the Void". PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, Mohandar, upon death, says he is returning to the Void. Protoss speak that way. Bix.316 14:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Mohandar is a Dark Templar, and they worship the Void. :) Perhaps we should give this article a week for people to replay the Zeratul missions and get better evidence that the Dark Voice is a Void entity. If there's no such evidence in a week, we should stop calling it that. I haven't played the Zeratul missions in, well, about a month. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The Dark voice looks like a corrupted High Templar I was browsing starcraft 2 unit portarits when i noticed that the dark voice (File:DarkVoice_SC2_Head1.JPEG) and High templar (File:TaldarimExecutor_SC2_Head1.jpg) have many of the same facial features. User:The-genecleaner IMO the previous incarnation of xel'naga looked much like today's hybrids anyway, which of course look kind of protoss. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) it is possable that it is a protoss, kinda anyway. Could be the voice in the darkness, the black entity capable of possessing others. never know.--CloudHiro 04:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) My god... Tassadar Bix.316 15:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Xel'Naga? Is the Dark Voice a Xel'Naga? 07:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It's been hinted, but not confirmed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : not enough information about it, but my thought, a bit speculation, he is a corrupted xel'naga. as he says he is the beginning of protoss, as far as we know the creators of protoss is Xel'Naga, we can pull out from that he is infact one of them, yet a crazed one maybe. also he may be the reason behind the extinction of his brethren. Gender Why do you say that it's male? And now i just hope you don't say it because it has a deep voice because that would simply dissapoint me... Well, I won't say it has a deep voice. ;) However, in this case, the duck test is best used-sounds like a male, looks like a male...And unlike cerebrates, there's no precedent for him to be genderless.--Hawki 09:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Just call it Occam's Razor! Bix.316 14:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC)